Calor
by Thata Martins
Summary: Com o calor infernal de Vancouver, a única coisa que podia ajudar Jensen a se acalmar era a piscina gelada da sua casa. Padackles. Slash. Conteúdo adulto.


**Janeiro de 2010.**

**Resumo:** Com o calor infernal de Vancouver, a única coisa que podia ajudar Jensen a se acalmar era a piscina gelada da sua casa. Padackles. Slash. Conteúdo adulto.

**Beta:** ShiryuForever94 (Obrigada, Shi! *abraça*)

**Advertências:** Contém cena de sexo slash, ou seja, homem com homem.

* * *

_Para Galatea,  
que adora uma putaria quando está calor  
e que está aniversariando hoje._

* * *

**Calor**

- Sam! Não faça isso! – ele gritou a plenos pulmões, observando o outro enfiar a faca na mulher loira.

Os olhos da moça saltaram. Soltando um gemido de surpresa, seu corpo foi desfalecendo lentamente, enquanto caía no chão.

O moreno se virou, a raiva estampada em seus olhos verdes. Raiva tal qual quando Lilith ainda era um problema. Os lábios tremiam levemente, enquanto ele ofegava pela luta, uma gota de suor descendo pela sua testa.

- Corta! – a voz de Kripke se fez ouvir por todo o lugar – É isso aí, gente. Hora de filmar lá fora.

O murmúrio baixo de pesar dançou por todo o estúdio. Estavam filmando em pleno verão, e o calor que fazia lá fora era insuportável. Mais insuportável do que o que já fazia ali dentro, disfarçado por alguns ventiladores colocados em pontos estratégicos.

Jensen tirou a jaqueta. Não estava agüentando filmar naquele calor com as roupas pesadas e escuras de Dean.

- Acho que você precisa trocar de camiseta. De novo. – Jared se aproximou mostrando as covinhas e apontando as grandes manchas de suor que ensopavam a camiseta de Jensen.

- O que eu preciso é tirá-la, isso sim. – Jensen puxava e largava a camiseta, fazendo um vento besta, que não conseguia diminuir sua temperatura.

- Fique à vontade. – ele fez um gesto amplo, englobando todo o estúdio – Ninguém aqui ia reclamar de dar uma boa olhada no seu corpo. – ele sorriu abertamente – Inclusive eu.

Jensen não respondeu. Só olhou com aquela expressão mal-humorada. Ele não estava para brincadeiras, já que se sentia no poço mais fundo do inferno. Dean devia ter se sentido melhor do que ele lá embaixo. Aliás, por que não podiam fazer uma cena daquelas novamente, em que ele tivesse que ficar com partes do seu corpo expostas? Ele não reclamaria nem um pouco.

Marchou para fora, com Jared em seu encalço, esperando para fazer a outra cena. Assim que terminassem, ele iria para casa, se jogar na piscina. Deus abençoe aquele grande pedaço retangular de água azul clara.

Pra piorar ainda mais o humor de Jen, a cena teve de ser refilmada três vezes: uma porque Jared ficou cheio de gracinhas; outra porque o ator que coadjuvava com eles esquecera suas falas; e a última porque Jensen suava tanto, que fazia Dean parecer febril.

- Nem se ele pegasse a gripe suína, ele suaria tanto assim. – Jared caçoou, rindo com a careta lançada pelo loiro em sua direção.

Quando acabaram tudo, e eles finalmente foram liberados, Jensen correu até o carro em supervelocidade. Queria chegar em casa o mais rápido possível.

Jared, sabendo muito bem da situação em que o outro se encontrava, retardou o passo o mais que pôde, as mãos no bolso enquanto observava a paisagem e se despedia das pessoas no caminho.

Quando Jensen o viu parando para conversar com uma das estagiárias gostosinhas, ele pôs metade do corpo para fora do carro e gritou:

- Jared, se você não entrar nesse carro _agora_, eu vou embora sem você!

Jared riu, apontou para Jen, disse alguma coisa que fez a loirinha rir e deu um aceno, caminhando lentamente para o carro. Jensen tentava jogar o calor para longe, se abanando com um pedaço de papel, mas era totalmente inútil. Aquilo parecia piorar ainda mais.

Jared sentia tanto calor quanto ele, Jensen sabia muito bem. Mas ele também sabia que, acima de tudo, o que valia era a piada. A oportunidade de irritar Jensen e vê-lo perder o controle.

A viagem de carro do estúdio até a casa que dividiam pareceu mais uma procissão no deserto do Saara. Um acidente no meio do caminho fez o ritmo do trânsito de veículos diminuir, e a frustração de Jensen aumentar. Ele já tamborilava os dedos no painel no banco da frente, olhando feito um maníaco o horizonte, como se seu olhar pudesse fazer todos os carros e pessoas desaparecerem subitamente, como num passe de mágica.

- Relaxa, Jen. – a voz de Jared chegou a seu ouvido, baixinha, a cabeça do amigo encostada no banco, olhando de lado para o loiro.

- Não dá. – ele se remexia no banco, deixando o motorista nervoso – Eu não estou agüentando o calor.

- Pense na piscina nos esperando em casa. – Jared falou suavemente – O suco gelado que está na geladeira. Nos cubos de gelo do congelador. No ar condicionado e no chuveiro do seu quarto, lhe esperando, geladinhos.

- Você não está ajudando, Jay.

De fato, Jensen estava mais agitado, como se chegar em casa fosse uma Missão Impossível. Ele era Tom Cruise, e não parecia conseguir pensar num final feliz para aquela história.

Quando finalmente passaram aquela confusão toda e chegaram em casa, Jensen desceu do carro feito um foguete, atravessando o caminho até o portão praticamente voando. Jared ficou para trás, para pegar as mochilas e se despedir do motorista.

Juntou-se ao amigo no portão, procurando pelas chaves na mochila, que acabou não encontrando. Jensen o olhava, impaciente. Seu pé batucava o chão em ritmo acelerado e irritante.

- Vai logo, Jared.

- Não estão aqui. – Jensen estacou – Eu dei para você antes de sairmos.

Jensen checou os bolsos, uma expressão de terror tomando conta de seu rosto quando se deu conta de que não estava com elas.

- Eu deixei no carro. – ele murmurou – Estava com tanta pressa, que decidi deixá-las em mãos. Quando o trânsito parou, eu acabei largando-as no painel.

Jared riu da expressão desolada de Jensen. Isto é, até ele começar a ficar vermelho como um tomate e a hiperventilar e respirar com dificuldade. O sol forte sobre suas cabeças, e o fato de nenhuma brisa passar por ali, estavam fazendo Jensen passar mal. A ansiedade de Jensen só piorava tudo, era grande demais para seu próprio bem.

Jared sacou o celular e falou com o motorista. Após um minuto, que ele levou para encostar o carro, confirmou que deixaram o molho de chaves no veículo e que estava voltando para entregar-lhes.

Jensen se refugiou à sombra de uma árvore, enquanto esperava. Jared andou, desta vez rapidamente, até o carro quando este se encostou à calçada, agradeceu ao motorista e foi até o portão.

A cara de Jensen quando Jay abriu o portão foi deliciosa. Era uma mistura infantil de alívio e alegria genuína. Jared assistiu seu companheiro de cena dançar até a porta, esperando que o mais alto abrisse o portal do Éden para ele.

Jensen atravessou o corredor se livrando das roupas. Primeiro, a camiseta foi ao chão; depois dos tênis, a calça. Ele passou pela porta de vidro que dava para os fundos da casa, correndo até a piscina e se jogando com tudo na água gelada.

O alívio foi imediato. Livrou-o do suor e do calor insuportável em um instante. Ele ficou por baixo d'água, atravessando a nado, chegando até o outro lado, sem mesmo pegar fôlego, antes de vir à tona com um baita sorriso lindo naquela boca perfeita.

Ele procurou por Jared, mas não o encontrou a seu lado. Pelo inferno que fazia, ele achava que o amigo cairia na piscina logo atrás dele, mas parecia ter se enganado. Jay, na verdade, estava parado à porta, esperando Jensen aparecer para começar a se despir, com um olhar lascivo no rosto.

Jensen congelou seu sorriso quando viu Jay removendo sua cueca branca e jogando-a longe. Livre, como veio ao mundo, ele caminhou firmemente até a piscina, dando um mergulho gracioso em seguida.

Jensen sentiu uma pontada dentro de sua boxer assistindo aquela cena. Quando Jared apareceu sorrindo, mostrando as covinhas, as gotas de água passeando pelos fios negros, deslizando pelo seu rosto, Jensen engoliu em seco. Jared estava perto, perto demais, e nu. E Jen estava terrivelmente excitado.

- Jay, você está ficando louco?

- O quê? Está calor. – ele se aproximou, agitando os braços na água.

Inconscientemente, Jensen afastou-se do amigo, andando para trás alguns passos. Algo que não escapou aos olhos atentos de Jared.

- O que foi, Jen? Está com nojo de mim? – ele andou na sua direção, conduzindo-o até o outro lado da piscina – Está com medo de encostar em mim sem querer? – Jensen ofegou quando sentiu a parede às suas costas – Ou está com medo do que pode fazer comigo se encostar? Ou... – ele chegou bem perto, sua voz não passando de um sussurro quente agora – Ou será que é medo de gostar muito se o fizer?

A voz provocante de Jared foi como gasolina e fósforo dentro de Jen. Todo aquele calor que tinha ido embora quando se jogara na piscina tinha voltado com força maior. Sem perceber, sua língua passou sensualmente por seus lábios, capturando o olhar de Jared, que sorriu de lado.

- Foi o que pensei.

Jared agarrou o cabelo de Jensen quando se aproximou para um beijo de tirar o fôlego. As mãos grandes e fortes passeavam pelos braços e cintura de Jen, que por sua vez estava parado, apenas sentindo as sensações que a língua do outro lhe proporcionava.

Sentiu o pênis do amigo encostar em sua coxa, ereto e duro, mostrando o quão excitado Jared estava. Jen precisava senti-lo, e por isso mesmo desceu sua mão para o membro de Jay, massageando e tocando, mapeando e descobrindo os pontos certos que arrancavam gemidos da boca de Jared.

Ele aumentou a força da carícia, bombeando o outro com vontade. Jared pousou as mãos no chão de pedra, apertando as bordas da piscina com força, deixando os nós dos dedos brancos com a pressão. Ele deixou a cabeça cair no pescoço de Jensen, gemendo em seu ouvido de uma maneira tão pornográfica que Jensen pensava poder gozar só com eles. Quando Jared atingiu seu limite, mordeu o ombro esquerdo do amigo com tanta força, que uma marca permaneceria ali por uma semana inteira.

A mordida evoluiu naturalmente para um chupão, que virou um beijo sensual na garganta do loiro, que foi andando até chegar na orelha direita, mordiscando-a levemente, enquanto dizia:

- Como está de calor para você, Jen?

- Está bom. – a voz do mais velho estava impregnada de desejo.

- Bom? – ele sorriu na bochecha do outro – Não é suficiente.

As mãos passearam pelo peito de Jensen, descendo e arranhando-o, fazendo com que sua espinha se arrepiasse. Os dedos grossos entraram na boxer preta, tocando o loiro, estimulando-o, deixando-o dolorido de tesão. Escorregou os dedos para as laterais da peça, descendo-a lentamente, arrastando-a pela pele, arrancando um suspiro engasgado de Jen.

Ele sufocou uma exclamação de surpresa quando foi levantado pela cintura e sentado na beirada quente de pedra. Jensen estava confuso, olhando Jared de forma a sondar suas intenções.

- Puta que pariu!

Foi só o que ele conseguiu falar quando a boca de Jared o tomou por inteiro. A língua lasciva lambia toda a extensão de seu membro, chupando-o tão gostoso que Jensen via estrelas piscando à sua frente. Agarrou o cabelo do moreno, acariciando-o, cuidando para se controlar para não forçar a cabeça dele e molestá-lo ali mesmo.

- Jay, eu... vou... – ele tentou afastar a cabeça do outro de si, mas Jared não deu o braço a torcer. Ao contrário, aumentou a intensidade das sugadas e lambidas, decidido a provar o gosto de Jensen.

Jensen gozou tão forte que o grito saído de sua boca provavelmente poderia ser ouvido do fim da rua. Ele jogou o corpo para trás, deitando-se no chão, tentando recuperar o fôlego. O calor infernal estava de volta e ele precisou entrar na piscina de novo. Assim que seu corpo tocou a água, ele agarrou Jared, beijando-o com paixão, virando o moreno e pressionando-o contra a parede.

Era a vez dele. Usando a boca pecaminosa que tirava tanta gente do sério, ele beijava, mordiscava e chupava toda a pele bronzeada, arrancando gemidos de Jared, deixando-o excitado mais uma vez. Jensen roçava os membros de maneira sensual, provocando e experimentando sensações novas que lhe entorpeciam a mente.

Jared cansou de gracinhas e virou o amigo bruscamente, descendo sua mão até a entrada de Jensen, penetrando-o com os dedos, acostumando-o com a dor, até senti-lo relaxado o suficiente para recebê-lo dentro de si. Jensen sufocou um grito, trazendo a cabeça de Jared para seu pescoço, para sentir sua respiração forte e quente perto.

Os gemidos lançados em seu ouvido e os dedos que percorriam e apertavam seu abdômen fizeram com que descesse sua mão para se tocar. Os ritmos sincronizados estavam levando-os ao limite pela mesma estrada, caminhando lado a lado. Os corpos se retorciam, esfregando-se um no outro a cada estocada e bombeada.

Quando Jared soube que não agüentaria por muito mais tempo, sua mão alcançou a de Jensen, ajudando-o a terminar aquela obra conjunta tão bonita. O êxtase os atingiu de maneira abrupta, atrapalhando seus sentidos. A visão de Jensen ficou turva e Jared perdeu momentaneamente a capacidade de fala, balbuciando coisas sem sentido.

Ficaram abraçados durante uns minutos, esperando a terra parar de tremer. Quando seus joelhos pareciam firmes o suficiente, Jensen se virou, beijando Jared ternamente.

- Melhorou? – o moreno perguntou entre um beijo e outro.

- Ô! – Jensen sorriu à boca do outro – Você nem sabe como.

**FIM**


End file.
